


Sangre sobre polvo

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canibalismo, Gore, HorrorTale, Incest, Multi, Tortura, Underfell, sangre, trio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: El gran y terrible Papyrus creía que su mundo era duro, pero eso no era nada al nuevo sitio al que acabará llegando. Su presencia hará al Sans nativo reconsiderar un par de cosas acerca de su propio Papyrus.





	1. Un nuevo amigo

Un día cualquiera Sans encontró a su hermano inclinado para hablar con alguien. A la distancia esperaba que fuera un monstruo que ayudara a condimentar su próxima comida. Los monstruos también habrían servido pero era mucho más trabajoso cuando la carne siempre podía atacar de vuelta con magia. Pero al aproximarse vio exactamente lo que se había equivocado. 

El nuevo monstruo era familiar, pero de un modo diferente. No exactamente como un Papyrus de otro universo (apenas recordaba vagas nociones respecto a esas teorías, sólo lo suficiente para aceptar esa posibilidad) pero como Papyrus había sido alguna vez, en un pasado tan lejano que a lo mejor sólo había sido un sueño: erguido, confiado, en control de sí mismo, su voz una poderosa imposición en lugar del chirrido alto entre dientes chuecos y manchados. La ropa en negro y la cicatriz atravesándole la cuenca, sin embargo, ya eran totalmente originales y una parte ligera dentro de sí se levantó en indignación porque alguien le hiciera eso a un Papyrus antes de que tomara relevancia lo importante: no era su Papyrus.

El monstruo se quedó espantado con su cráneo abierto. Sans tenía la suficiente experiencia para reconocer cuando un monstruo empezaba a temer, pero no quería mostrarlo. El leve estremecimiento de los huesos, un leve temblor en la mandíbula, la cabeza queriendo volverse hacia otra parte sólo para quedarse en su sitio, mirándole fijo. Por alguna razón no le pareció tan divertido como en esas otras ocasiones. Riéndose suavemente aun así, rompió el hielo con un juego de palabras.

Luego del correspondiente gruñido por parte de ambos esqueletos altos, su hermano estuvo de lo más entusiasmado en llevar a su nuevo amigo a casa. En el camino supieron que el monstruo no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado. Estaba en busca de su propio Sans para que hiciera su maldito trabajo, como de costumbre, cuando se dio la vuelta y de pronto estaba viendo a otro esqueleto de belleza exótica llegando por el camino de piedra. La única explicación que hallaba para las similitudes entre el subsuelo que conocía y ese nuevo era que debía tratarse de una gran coincidencia. Sans confirmó que probablemente tenía razón.

Una vez en su casa, Papyrus llevó a su doble de diferentes dientes a la cocina. Sans los siguió de cerca, apoyándose casualmente en la pared mientras Papyrus sacaba su más fresco ingrediente de la heladera. La reacción del otro monstruo iba a ser todo lo que necesitaría para saber si podían tener una pacífica convivencia o no. De no ser así, bueno… algún uso podía encontrar para los huesos. Papyrus no necesitaba amigos que sólo le hicieran sentir mal acerca de su comida.

No obstante, por suerte, el nuevo llegado apenas abrió las cuencas frente a los ojos incapaces de parpadear desde el montón de carne molida. Sans estaba especialmente orgulloso de ese montón. Le había costado lo suyo. El otro Papyrus declaró que nunca había visto algo así ante y dijo que no podía juzgar apropiadamente si no era en su ambiente natural, es decir, un plato de comida entero. Sans nunca había visto a Papyrus apresurarse tanto en preparar su pasta, todo el tiempo hablando acerca de los sus puzles favoritos y cómo hace tiempo no tenía ningún invitado.

Para el momento en que finalmente todos se sentaron a la mesa y el monstruo en negro dio su primera probada, los dos hermanos vivieron en vilo aguardando el juicio final. Sans sintió el mango de su hacha debajo de la mesa mientras Papyrus hacía rebotar una pierna de arriba abajo. El invitado se tomó su tiempo para tragar un bocado sólo para al final volverse al alto esqueleto con expresión neutra.

-Esto… -empezó el monstruo. Sans tomó su arma y Papyrus juntó las manos frente a su pecho- es sorprendentemente aceptable. Interesante al paladar con su textura y sabor. Pero en verdad no me tendría que esperarme menos de un esqueleto con un nombre tan glorioso. Es por necesidad que algo así se transferiría a la cocina. Pero si me aceptas un par de sugerencias…

Los dos se enfrascaron entonces en una conversación basada en sus preferencias culinarias. Sans pronto perdió el sentido de sus palabras y se calmó en el general tono amistoso para disfrutar con su cena. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que hubiera tanta charla bajo su techo. Papyrus no preguntaba acerca del origen de su comida y él se ahorraba el trabajo de mentir, pero con un nuevo par de oídos no había necesidad de cuidar el tema y podían conversar con más libertad. En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable porque Papyrus se viera recluido gran parte del día en casa o sólo con su holgazana presencia por compañía. 

Su hermano era un monstruo sociable y el mejor amigo que nadie podría pedir, por lo que ese nuevo esqueleto no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento. Esperaba que fuera una buena influencia para el ánimo a veces nervioso e inquieto de Papyrus.

En el peor casos, el hacha nunca iba a decepcionarle.


	2. Algo está mal en la cocina

Algo está mal en la cocina

Su primera pista de cuán mal estaban realmente las cosas fue que en las tiendas la mercancía era casi inexistente. Frente a las quejas constantes, los comerciantes sólo podían insistir era que eso era todo lo que podían conseguir, de los vertederos o la capital. Pronto les llegaron los rumores también de la capital misma, desde todos los monstruos que habían conseguido llegar ante rey antes de que éste dejara de admitir a nadie en el castillo; la comida escaseaba, así de sencillo, y cada día era peor. 

Por un momento se aferraron a la esperanza de que sólo fuera temporal, una inconveniencia pasajera. De todos modos ellos eran monstruos y sus cuerpos se contentaban con el mínimo alimento, por lo que podían darse el lujo de esperar por un tiempo antes de realmente empezar a preocuparse. Luego el período de gracia se terminó. Luego empezó la verdadera hambre y nada de lo que hicieran parecía aplacarla. 

Sans se vio obligado a ser testigo del cambio gradual en su hermano. Tuvo que sentarse a la mesa y probar cada mezcla hecha posible con lo que Papyrus consiguiera echar a la olla. Los fideos de papel, salsa de arena con sal hecha de aserrín, aparte de algunos ingredientes cuyo origen prefería mantener como misterio, se volvieron parte de su menú en tanto Papyrus se mostraba más nervioso, más desesperado y más obsesionado con la idea de encontrar más ingredientes, lo que fuera. Sus huesos perdieron el brillo marfileño de antes, los dientes se le torcieron

Incluso el amor de su hermano por los puzles se supeditaba a su necesidad de llenarle el plato, a él y a sus vecinos, porque Papyrus no podía soportar verlos tan tristes sin intentar remediarlo. La poca comida real que Sans conseguía iba hacia ellos antes de que Papyrus le dedicara la última mordida a una porción tan pequeña que no daba para más. Odiaba esa situación, especialmente cuando Papyrus insistía en que no necesitaba nada más, pero entendía que el otro esqueleto no iba a escucharlo sin importar lo que dijera.

En el fondo él tampoco quería detenerlo del todo. Papyrus sólo estaba siendo Papyrus, el mejor monstruo en todo el subsuelo, como siempre. Pero no eran los mejores tiempos para ser caritativo y cada día llegaban menos raciones y su exasperación no hacía más que crecer. 

No podían durar así por siempre. De hecho, no iban a poder sobrevivir a ese ritmo. Luego de ver a todos sus vecinos comiendo tranquilamente a la puerta de sus hogares, Sans tuvo el impulso de tirárselos al suelo y romper la vajilla en sus rostros. ¡Ese era el conejo que había atrapado para Papyrus! ¡Uno sin magia, que no hablaba, con carne deliciosa y jugosa para ser aprovechada, regalada sin más! Se lo había dicho especialmente, que esa presa especial era para él y nadie más… 

Abrió la puerta de su casa sin golpearla, pero la luz en sus cuencas buscando y encontrando inmediatamente la figura de su hermano en frente de los vacíos estantes. Una olla burbujeaba y chorreaba sobre la cocina, de modo que el agua derramaba hacía las llamas elevarse por los bordes en tonos anaranjados. 

Sans no sintió el olor de nada en específico y no le gustó lo quieto que Papyrus se veía, pero se dijo que ya no podía posponerlo más. Papyrus tenía que entender que no había nada de malo en pensar un poco más en sí mismo. Era peligroso no hacerlo en esas circunstancias y algún día podría ser demasiado tarde. Armándose de valor, Sans tomó un paso al frente y tocó suavemente la espalda de su hermano.

 

Papyrus se giró de inmediato hacia él. Sans ni siquiera alcanzó a asimilar su expresión vacua antes de que el esqueleto lo apretara en sus brazos contra el pecho de su cuerpo de batalla y lo siguiente que supo fue que algo chirriaba contra su coronilla antes de que el sonido de su cráneo siendo destrozado. Escuchó algunos pedazos de hueso caer y chocar en su interior mientras los gemidos hambrientos de una bestia irreconocible. 

 

Era una pesadilla. Era la única explicación posible. Una siesta que había tomado un horrible y aterrador giro, uno adonde estaba atrapado en una cueva que se estaba derrumbando sobre su cabeza mientras él estaba inmovilizado por una roca. No sería la primera vez que pasara. Se relajó en cierto modo, aterrado pero sabiendo que ya iba a pasar, se despertaría pronto y podría volver adonde estaba a salvo, con Papyrus en casa. Siempre lo hacía.

 

En efecto, unos momentos más tarde, cuando volvió a la conciencia, reconoció de inmediato el techo de su sala, la sensación de estar acostado sobre el sillón frente al televisor. Lo extraño era que eso no era lo único que sucedía. Desde algún lugar por encima de su cuenca izquierda sentía una onda de calor que no le era del todo desconocida, pero parecía más débil de lo que recordaba. No podía ver nada desde lado, de modo que movió un poco la cabeza.

Papyrus dio un respingo y por poco apartó sus palmas, pero al final las mantuvo sobre su hermano, brillando en suave magia naranja. 

-¡Sans! –chilló Papyrus y Sans frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué Papyrus parecía tan alterado. ¿Había pasado algo mientras dormía?-. Dios santo… ¡lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡No quería hacer eso, pero estaba tan hambriento y cuando no despertaste estaba tan asustado…! ¡Creí lo peor!

-Hey, hey –pronunció Sans cuando Papyrus tuvo que detener su monólogo cada vez más incoherente, tragándose un sonoro sollozo-. Hey… ¿de qué estás hablando, Pap? ¿Qué pasó? Mira, fuera lo que fuera, seguro no es para que te pongas así. Sólo cálmate un poco. Seguro que todo está bien.

Papyrus volvió a sollozar, cubriéndose sus dientes con una palma, lágrimas anaranjadas dejando rostros coloridos desde sus cuencas. Al parecer incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, Papyrus le tomó con la otra mano una de las suyas y se la dirigió, sus propios huesos temblando, hasta su sien. En cuanto Sans notó la zona faltante y la sensación del hueso partido contra sus dedos, Papyrus volvió a estallar en un maremoto de disculpas y lamentaciones. Sans le dio un momento para que lo dejara salir todo y, en cuanto pareció que era su oportunidad, abrió la boca.

Todavía se sentía desorientado y una parte de sí ni siquiera quería creerlo. Pero algo que sí tenía claro era que Papyrus no había querido causarle ningún daño. Si fuera así estaba seguro de que no estaría ahora ahí, escuchándolo.

-Pap… ¿sirvió de algo? –preguntó con cuidado, hablando con la misma calma con la que a veces todavía le relataba sus historias favoritas antes de dormir-. ¿Te hizo bien al menos? ¿O todavía tienes hambre?

Papyrus aspiró con fuerza y miró hacia abajo. Sans parpadeó por un largo rato, sintiéndose deslizar hacia otro sueño profundo, cuando de pronto la voz inusualmente baja de su hermano le atrajo hacia la realidad de nuevo.

-No… no tengo hambre…

-Entonces está bien –dijo Sans, cerrando las cuencas con una sonrisa. Movió su mano en el aire hasta que esta pudo aterrizar en el antebrazo de Papyrus y le dio un apretón tan sincero como le era posible con su súbito cansancio-. Sigo aquí, ¿no? Tú también. Eso es lo que importa –Bostezó-. Si necesitas una pequeña mordida de vez en cuando, sólo avísame para la próxima.

Sans no escuchó ninguna respuesta antes de dormir. Lo había dicho más que nada para calmar al otro, para que no se sintiera mal, y no pensaba darle más importancia que un hecho aislado. Pero una noche en que los dos terminaron de comer su nimia cena, Papyrus se le acercó a su cuarto en la noche para preguntarle si podía tener un bocado. Uno pequeño. Y lo curaría más tarde. Por favor.

Sans se quedó mirando al esqueleto que de alguna manera parecía todavía más delgado que antes y no le costó sonreír, elevando un brazo en un gesto de invitación.

Si eso era lo menos que podía hacer por su hermano, lo aceptaría con gusto.


	3. Un intruso

Un intruso

Al principio a Sans le pareció una excelente idea el que aquel monstruo y Pap se volvieran amigos. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo sabiendo lo deseoso que su hermano siempre había sido de uno? Incluso pudo reconocer un inmediato beneficio en la nueva situación, siendo que el otro monstruo ayudó a revivir el amor de Papyrus por los puzles y los dos juntos dedicaban horas a hablar de nuevas opciones que sumar a los recientemente re-calibrados. 

Al principio era estupendo, no podía estar más feliz. Pero luego se levantaba en medio de la noche sólo para escuchar las voces de aquel par todavía hablando sobre lo que fuera, a veces en la sala sobre el sofá que el otro esqueleto usaba para dormir o en la habitación de Papyrus. Había mañanas en la que los dos salían de ahí, obviamente tras haber pasado la noche juntos. Al cabo de poco tiempo simplemente dormían ahí todas las noches y Sans no dejaba de escuchar sus voces hasta que su propio sueño le vencía. 

No pensaba que toda esa cercanía fuera nada más que amistosa… o eso quería creer. Sabía que había bloqueado cierto contenido inapropiado de la computadora y que Papyrus nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en esos temas, así que tenía eso. Pero no podía decir lo mismo respecto al otro. A saber cómo serían las cosas en su universo. Con tal de probarlo había intentado decirle algunos juegos de palabras no del todo inocentes, pero ni una sola vez el otro esqueleto pareció comprender a lo que se refería. 

De todos modos esa sólo era una porción de lo que le preocupaba. El resto lo representaba la constante noción de que acababa de ser reemplazado. Los dos monstruos parecían meterse en su propia burbuja cada vez que los dos estaban cerca del otro, una adonde nadie más tenía lugar y mucho menos él aunque estaba en las proximidades. Todavía podía irritar a su hermano, todavía éste le dirigía de vez en cuando un nuevo regaño, pero le parecía que incluso eso ya no se daba con la misma frecuencia o insistencia que antes. 

Trataba de ignorarlo, porque en el fondo entendía que probablemente no era verdad, pero eso sólo conseguía que la voz disidente regresara con nueva fuerza y un ejército de nuevos pensamientos, uno más molesto que el anterior. Papyrus primero iba a preferir al otro monstruo. Tenían mucho en común y el otro sólo parecía sentirse del todo cómodo alrededor de Papyrus de todos modos, no que lo culpara. Tendría sentido que Papyrus preferiría darle toda su atención en lugar de a su viejo y aburrido hermano mayor. 

¿Por qué Papyrus no iba a empezar a resentir su convivencia? No sería sorpresa que cualquier día decidiera vivir por su cuenta, con su nuevo amigo. Ni siquiera la ocasional mordida por un poco de magia iba a hacer la diferencia, seguro que su querido amigo le iba a servir para eso… Sans era del todo prescindible. Si ese monstruo seguía con ellos, ese sin duda que iba a ser su futuro. 

Una noche llegó a casa a la noche, después de un largo día sin haber encontrado ninguna presa, sólo para encontrar al par de monstruos acurrucados en extremos opuestos del sofá en frente de una televisión que sólo mostraba estática. Sans primero se fijó en la cocina para ver que nuevos platos estaban puestos a secar al lado del lavavajillas. Se relajó un poco. Al menos todavía habían quedado algunas sobras para que pudieran cenar. Aún tenían una reserva decente antes de que pudieran ponerse nerviosos de nuevo.

Al volver al salón le susurró a Papyrus que se fuera a su habitación, así podía descansar más cómodo. El alto esqueleto apenas abrió las cuencas, murmurando algo inteligible que aun así Sans comprendió.

-Comí algo afuera –mintió para calmarlo, guiándolo hacia las escaleras-. Vamos, amigo, a la cama –Antes de entrar a su cuarto, Papyrus emitió otro sonido incomprensible-. Buenas noches a ti, Pap. Dulces sueños.

Sans vio a su hermano desaparecer adentro y volvió a bajar la escalera. Con su magia activada atrajo al hacha que había dejado al lado de la puerta hasta su mano abierta. Era curioso: la primera vez que tuvo que empezar a llevarla la odiaba con toda su alma. Le era asquerosa y repulsiva por lo que significaba, un mal necesario pero todavía un mal. Pero en los últimos tiempos su peso se había vuelto algo mucho más reconfortante. Con su hacha podía proveer para su hermano y asegurar que tuviera un futuro. Con hacha en mano podía tomar las riendas del destino en lugar de dejar que éste los consumiera. Con hacha en mano podía arreglar lo que estaba torcido.

Como un Papyrus extra en un universo adonde no era necesario, pensó Sans, levantando el arma por sobre su cabeza. El otro esqueleto estaba tan dormido como uno podía estarlo, casi abrazado a sus rodillas, aprovechando lo más posible el espacio que las largas piernas de Papyrus le habían permitido. De alguna manera la grieta en su cráneo y sus filosos dientes ya no se veían tan amenazadores como podrían haberlo sido. Se veía hasta más pequeño y del todo indefenso.

“No debió haber venido aquí”, se dijo Sans para darse valor. Nadie le pidió que viniera aquí. No tenía por qué haber venido. Todo estaba bien antes de que él llegara. Bueno, tan bien como ellos podían estarlo al menos. ¿Qué era ese otro si no una boca más que alimentar, como si no tuvieran ya suficientes? Al final sólo les estaría haciendo un favor a todos, incluso a ese propio monstruo. Morir de golpe y mientras dormía debía ser mucho mejor que esperar a que la hambruna acabara consumiendo su último rastro de magia. Papyrus al final también lo apreciaría. Dios sabe que ver a su tan querido amigo sufrir iba a ser la peor tortura para él. Todos iban a salir ganando así.

Era la cosa más clara del mundo. Era sencillo. Era obvio lo que debía hacer.

¿Por qué entonces no podía hacerlo?

Después de que el peso pareciera volverse insoportable, Sans finalmente bajó el hacha, incapaz de apartar la vista del monstruo intruso. Un monstruo que no dejaba de recordarle a Papyrus sin importar por dónde lo mirara. Un monstruo que era básicamente Papyrus. Qué idiota que había sido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Nunca iba a poder dañar a un Papyrus, cualquiera fuera su forma. Imbécil.

Sans dejó el arma contra el sofá y se transportó a su cuarto. Bien, si no podía acabar con el problema de la manera fácil, entonces tendría que buscar una manera alternativa.

\--

Al día siguiente, mientras el par de esqueletos altos discutía la mejor manera de construir una catapulta, Sans se acercó con su hacha al hombro.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

Papyrus levantó la vista del plano en la nieve que su amigo le estaba explicando y sus dientes parecieron hacerse más largos en una sonrisa.

-¡Sans! ¿Quieres ayudar? ¡Creí que ibas a estar ocupado todo el día!

-Nadie dice que no puedo darle una mano a mi hermano y mantener una cuenca por algo que atrapar –le aseguró Sans, guiñando uno y acercándose. 

Notó por el costado de su visión que el otro Papyrus se apartaba de su camino sin mirarle. Ya había notado su rechazo hacia él desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca le había dado importancia hasta ahora. Ahora le encendió una breve mecha de irritación que se apagó tan pronto la percibió. Tiempo, se dijo. Lo único que necesitaría era tiempo. Después de todo, era inofensivo. Seguro que acababa notándolo tarde o temprano. No le quedaría de otra con la nueva solución que Sans había ideado, una tan simple que hasta se sentía más que un poco tonto por no haberla pensado antes: si no podía vencerlos, entonces se les uniría.


End file.
